Lord Dominator
Lord Dominator was the main antagonist of the second season of Wander Over Yonder. She was the former lead in the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. She used to take pride in her mayhem the same way a bully enjoys messing with nerdy kids, and, to Dominator, the whole galaxy is full of nerdy kids. Now, after the events of the aforementioned show, she is close to being reformed. Appearance Lord Dominator is a tall, humanoid alien woman with pale-green skin, red freckles, pointy ears, bright pink eyes (sclera), and white hair that's been shaved into a lengthy mohawk. She wears thick, black mascara, black eyeliner that's drawn on to resemble running teardrops, and black lipstick. When going into battle, her helmet's retractable, skull-like mask covers her face and her power suit transforms into a giant, brawny suit of mech armor that covers her from head-to-toe like a cloak. Out of battle, Dominator's power suit takes the form of a black crop top with spiked shoulder pads, a black, floor-length skirt with a thigh-high split on each side, and yellow gloves just like Lord Hater's. She also wears a black helmet topped with giant serrated yellow horns, socks similar to Wander's, and shoes similar to Lord Hater's. Dominator's insignia, a dripping red heart that looks like it was painted in blood, adorns the front of her crop top. Although less noticeable, it can also be seen on her fully-armored form. Personality In her giant mech armor, Dominator's an imposing silent force who drains planets dry in order to use their resources, namely Volcanium X, to power her fleet and power suit. Under the mask, however, she’s overly-enthusiastic girl who absolutely geeks out over wreaking chaos and destruction. Dominator is just as hyperactive as Wander is, if not even more so, and frequently screams, laughs, and bounces around in excitement over her own evildoing. Despite her true personality, however, Dominator is a sadistic menace through and through. Rather than conquer the entire galaxy, she wishes to destroy it for her own amusement. Friendship is a foreign concept to her, so much that she initially believed it to be another word for subservience, and she quickly wrote it off as being "dumb and way overrated" after learning that friends aren't people who follow your every command. As hinted at by Wander, the reason why Lord Dominator acts like such a "bully," i.e., ceaselessly torments but never kills Wander and his friends, is because she's lonely and likes to spend time with them, albeit in her own cruel and antagonizing way. Although, she understands, in a way, that she longs for companionship, she continuously denies it. However, in the future, she will learn that Wander is right. Powers Magma Manipulation Dominator's most prominent ability is her power over lava, being able to generate it from her body to fire as projectiles, shape it into different weapons, or change into her battle form at will. Her ship is equipped with a specialized drill that mines lava directly from a planet's core to serve as fuel or material with which to manufacture her minions in on-board factories. Optic Beam During the fight for the Ring of Invincibility, she demonstrated the ability to fire an energy wave from her visor powerful enough to vaporize Hater's ship in one shot. Ice Manipulation Following the events of "My Fair Hatey," Dominator gained the power over ice and snow. She acquired these powers when Peepers attempted to destroy her ship's core with the frostonium Ray, not knowing that this would backfire. She still keeps her fire and lava powers and uses them in conjunction with this ability, making her twice as powerful. As of "The End of the Galaxy," she has become proficient in its use, shown when she created an ice sculpture decoy of Sylvia before immobilizing Wander in ice. Weaknesses Her abilities appear to be tied to her armor. While disguised as "D" in "The Night Out", she could not use her normal lava powers, but was still strong and agile enough to hold her own in a fight. As revealed in "The Flower," Dominator is not immune to common allergens or diseases. When the flower in question sprayed pollen in her face, Dominator began to sneeze uncontrollably and it buys Wander and Sylvia time to escape. Dominator's technology is also vulnerable to Lord Hater's lightning powers. Role in the Series After the events of Wander over Yonder, she was found by Lord Rottenday and taken under his wing as a Lord for the Three Lords Alliance. However, she sworn off destroying planets after what happened and had shown signs of wanting to change for the greater good. Category:Characters Category:Villains